Sky Special Series 01: Omake Of Chapter 44
by Terisa-Umi
Summary: This short story is connected to Sky Series 01: The Different Sky. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 01 - Prologue

**Sky Special Series 01 – How Molte and Byakuran Met. Please review~**

Summary: This story is connected to the Sky Series 01: The Different Sky.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – English **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 01 – Prologue **

**~ Start Flashback ~**

The flashback will be after the three months Molte spend with Hayato and Bianchi. This is also after the death of Byakuran's mom.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

One night, I was sleeping peacefully in the bedroom of my apartment.

**~ KHR ~ **

**~ In my dream world ~**

I saw images of a small boy with white hair and was wearing torn clothes in a prison of a mafia Famiglia. He was chained to the wall by five chains around his hands, legs and neck. He becomes submissive when the boss of the Famiglia snaps his fingers and orders him. And then, the boss of the Famiglia will have 'fun' with his body.

Then, there was a voice. "Wake up and safe my parallel present-self from this! This is worse than my own world's childhood!"

Suddenly, I was pushed out of my dream world.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Real world ~**

I woke up immediately and got out of my bed. "D**n it… Byakuran… Bya-chan…!"

I quickly change into my formal mission clothes and put on my fedora, ear-phone and glasses. Next, I went into the computer room to take some weapons.

Then, Giotto appears. "Tsuna… what are you doing?"

"I had a dream."

Giotto raised an eyebrow. "What kind of dream?"

"Someone told me in the dream world to save someone in the real world."

"And you believe this because…?"

"I know who he is. I am sure he will not lie to me. If he did, I will find him and beat him to an inch of his life!"

In another parallel world, the future Byakuran sneezed and shivered a little.

"I suppose so. Good luck, we will be watching you from our world."

I twitched. "Why?"

"Because… it is much safer in our world," and disappears.

I twitched again. "Giotto! Come back here! Giotto!"

**~ KHR ~**

**~ In the Vongola Primo's Famiglia world ~**

Giotto appears in the world and signed in relieve.

There was shouting coming from the television.

**(Author's note: The television in their world shows about the real world.)**

G. points to the television. "Will you not answer him?"

Giotto shakes his head. "Nope!"

G. signed. "I will not help you if he sends you to 'that' world." _'Now that I think of it, only Alaude and Lampo did not get send to 'that' world yet…'_

"Ha ha ha… I will not help you too Giotto."

"Nufufufu~ good luck Primo, you will need it."

"I hope you will be safe to the extreme!"

Suddenly, Giotto felt like he was being pulled away to the real world.

"HELP!" and disappears from the world.

The guardians excluding Daemon and Alaude look at each other and shrugged.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

I was seriously annoyed at Giotto.

"**(1) Star flames, activate!"** My hands were filled with Star flames. I then took out a paper and hold it out while filling the paper with Star flames. **"I summon to the world of the living, the Sky guardian of Vongola Primo, Giotto!"**

I threw the paper onto the floor. The paper burns out and Giotto appears. He was really confused while I grin evilly.

I took out another piece of paper and fill it with Star flames. **"Ghost Special World!"** and sends the paper flying to Giotto. Before he even realized it, Giotto was in the 'special' world.

Molte then laughs evilly.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ In the Vongola Primo's Famiglia world ~**

The guardians excluding Alaude and Daemon sweat-dropped.

Suddenly, Lampo and allude felt like they were pulled to the real world too.

Lampo cried. "Help me!" and Alaude just dead-panned. Then, they disappeared to the real world.

The remaining guardians excluding Daemon eyes widened and quickly watch the television in front of them.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

'_I should force two more guardians to follow him to 'that' world so that he will not get bored, and I know the perfect two,'_ and smirked.

I took out two more papers and hold it out while filling it with Star flames. **"I summon to the world of the living, the Lighting and the Cloud guardians of Vongola Primo, Lampo and Alaude!"**

I threw the two papers onto the floor. The two papers burn out and Lampo and Alaude appear.

Molte then takes out two more papers and quickly fills it with Star flames. **"Ghost Special World!"** and send the two papers flying towards Lampo and Alaude.

I grinned. _'That was fun.'_

**~ KHR ~**

**~ In the Vongola Primo's Famiglia world ~**

The guardians now including Daemon sweat-dropped at that.

"So… who wants to ask him about this?" G. looks to Asari. "Sword-freak…?"

"Ha ha ha… sorry, I do not want to go to 'that' world."

"NO TO THE EXTREME!"

Daemon just disappears to his room to ease his mind.

**(Author's note: Hey! Even ghosts need to sleep… maybe…)**

"Tch! Daemon got away."

**~ KHR ~**

**~ In Author's world ~**

Me: Ne~ why not G. and Asari go and ask him?

G.: I will not go to him. He will send me to 'that' world too.

Asari: Ha ha ha… me too! I will not risk it.

Me: Do not worry, he will not send you to 'that' world.

G.: I still will not go to him. ***and looks away***

Knuckle: EXTREME BRAVERY!

Me: ***twitched*** Shut it Knuckle! ***snaps fingers and Knuckle's mouth was tapped*** …That is better.

Knuckle: ***struggling to free his mouth***

G. and Asari: ***sweat-dropped***

Me: Now… will you go? Or will I have to… ***prepares to snap finger***

G. and Asari: We will go! ***and immediately went to the real world***

Me: That was fun. ***snaps finger to release Knuckle and continues to write the story***

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

G. and Asari appear before Molte as he deactivated his Star flames.

G. nervously asked. "W-Why did you send those three to 'that' world?"

"Because it was fun~"

"Ha ha… T-Tsuna… please tell us t-the real reason," and Asari immediately hides behind G.

G. twitched and saw that Molte was thinking. He then turns to Asari and whispered. "Why did you ask that question to Molte and quickly hide behind me, sword-freak?"

Asari whispered back. "Because I am scared of him."

G. hissed back. "Fine," and turns back to face Molte.

Molte smirked. "Because Giotto annoyed me..."

G. raised an eyebrow. "And the other two?"

Molte shrugged. "Because they were the only two that did not go to 'that' world yet… so… I had to find a reason for them to go, this was a good one~"

G. and Asari sweat-dropped.

G. then decided to point something out. "Tsuna, were you not rushing out to do something before you were interrupted by Giotto?"

Molte thinks for a while and snaps his fingers. "Oh… that." G. and Asari sweat-dropped again. "I will be going now~"

G. and Asari just signed and went back to their world.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

After they left, I smirked. _'Perhaps I should put up a barrier to prevent those ghosts from seeing what I am about to bring here later on… Hmm… I am definitely going to put up the barrier. Those ghosts are sometimes more annoying if they get too much info about what I am doing…'_ and signed.

I whispered. **"Star flames, activate!"** My hands were filled with Star flames. I then took out ten papers and pressed my hands together while filling them with Star flames. Next, I spread out my hands and the ten papers were floating on air. **"Ghost Prevention Barrier, cover apartment version!"**

The flames on the ten papers burn brighter and flew to the wall of the apartment. The papers then stick to the wall and the flame on it burn out. In its place, there was a word on each piece of paper that burned out and the apartment is now ghosts free. No matter what happens, any ghosts will not be able to enter or see into the apartment.

I smirked while deactivating my Star flames. _'Now I have to go~'_ and I got out of the apartment to rescue Bya-chan.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Extra Notes ~**

**(1) Star flames – ability to prevent ghosts from attacking, summoning ghosts and purifying ghosts.**

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Omake: In the 'special' world ~**

Giotto was crying in the corner as he was watching his greatest fear right in front of him.

Suddenly, there was a light from above. Giotto looks up and saw that Lampo and Alaude were dropping down towards where he was.

Lampo dropped to the ground hard and Alaude landed gracefully.

Lampo was just terrified and ran off to who knows where while Alaude looks around to see where he was and saw that Giotto was looking at him with tears in his eyes.

Alaude walks to him slowly while Giotto was shivering from seeing Alaude walking towards him.

**(Author's note: Giotto's greatest fear is to see the one man he loved died, which is Alaude. Yeap, that is right. They are lovers!)**

Alaude finally reaches Giotto and his hands reach down to touch Giotto's chin to lift his head up. When he did that, he saw that Giotto was flinching and cried even more.

Alaude signs and speaks gently. "Gio… what is wrong with you? Why are you crying?"

Giotto flinches even more. "B-Because… you…you are dead… and this… this is… seeing you… is… just a dream…"

Alaude was a little mad. _'What kind of world is this?'_ "No Gio… see… I am the real Alaude."

Giotto looks at him with more tears in his eyes. "R-Really…?"

"Yes," and Alaude hugs him.

Giotto felt Alaude's warmness and snuggles into his warmness.

Meanwhile, Lampo was back and saw the affection scene. He signs before he started running and crying again as he was seeing his greatest fear. His candy was all eaten by Giotto and the rest.


	2. Chapter 02 - Life

**Sky Special Series 01 – How Molte and Byakuran Met. Please review!**

Summary: This story is connected to the Sky Series 01: The Different Sky.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – English **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 02 – Life**

Molte is now traveling to the prison where Byakuran is held, while he was travelling, he puts up an illusion around himself to make him look like another person and an adult.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Unknown building, Sporco Famiglia HQ ~**

**~ Underground prison ~**

There was a small boy with white hair. He was sitting on the floor and his head was facing the ground. His clothes were really torn and a little too big for him. He was also chained to the wall with five chains around his hands, legs and neck.

His stomach growled and he lifted his head. If one could see him now, you would see that his eyes were filled with disgust, hatred and hopelessness of being totally helpless in this so called 'cage' and being the 'sex toy' for the boss of the b*****d Sporco Famiglia who imprisoned him after his mother's death.

Yes, you read it right. This little boy in the prison is the so called 'pet' for the mafia boss of the Sporco Famiglia for two reasons. First, his mother's death… Second, the debt which was transferred to him by the death of his mother to the Sporco Famiglia left.

Because the little boy was not an adult or even a young adult yet, he does not have money to pay back the debt his mother left him. So, the boss ordered his capture and forced the little boy into becoming 'a mindless and submissive whore' or whatever they want to call him with just one order and have sex with him whenever he wants.

If the little boy ever resists the orders of the boss or even hurt the boss, his 'punishment' will be much worse and he will not have anything to eat for a whole day.

After the boss has his 'fun', he will go and shower while his subordinates will take the little boy away from the room. Sometimes, the subordinates take advantage of the state the little boy is in and 'play' with his body too. After he loses consciousness, he was sent back into the prison and locked up by the chains again.

The little boy has always disliked his life. His mother's death has left him with her debt and since he has no money, he was force into submission to become 'a mindless and submissive whore' to the boss and call him 'Master' whenever they have sex. If he did not, his body will not be able to hold out.

'_If only they will give me enough food, I will have enough energy to break out of this 'cage'. I now only have enough energy to keep up the illusion around me.'_

His stomach growled again and he signed. He puts down his face in between of his legs.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a key turning and the door opened.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ The guard's Point Of View ~**

I was walking towards 'the boy's' room while carrying a tray of food.

'_Why does the boss even feeds 'the boy'?'_

I reach the door of the prison and took out a key. I open the door and walk in.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point of View ~**

The little boy immediately closes his eyes and lifts his head up to face the guard. He opens his eyes to show that they were in an emotionless state and started at the guard.

The guard flinched uncomfortably under the sight of the little boy staring at him.

The guard drops the tray of food onto the floor with a crash. "Here is your food… boy…"

The little boy looks at the food on the floor and goes back to staring at the guard.

The guard was annoyed by it and spat the little boy. He huffed and left the room while closing the door.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ The little boy's Point Of View ~**

After the door closed, I bend down my head and rub away the spat that was on my face. I lift my head up and blink my eyes that immediately show disgust and hatred.

'_That disgusting son of a b***h! How dare he spat at me! I will get him for that! I will get everyone from this d**n mafia Famiglia!'_

Suddenly, I heard a thump on the door. Then, someone opened the door and the guard who spat on me just now fell to the ground with a hole on his forehead. He was bleeding a lot too.

I blink my eyes and show my emotionless eyes to the person who killed the guard, but inside I was laughing really evilly.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ The guard's Point Of View ~**

I closed the door. _'What is wrong with the 'boy'?'_ and shakes my head with disgust.

Suddenly, alarms starts ringing around the base. I immediately took out the key and wanted to lock it… but it was too late…

I felt a cold metal pressing on me from behind my head. I tired to react, but… bang! Blood came off my head and I fell forward to the door.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ The disguised Molte Point Of View ~**

I ran quickly to the Sporco Famiglia's HQ and kicked the door opened. The alarms around the base immediately rang as many of the Sporco Famiglia subordinates rush to me in an attempt to prevent me from moving forward.

I smirked at them and took out two short knives on each of my hand. I ran to the gathered subordinates in a flash and either killed them or injured them.

After running for a while, I went to a dark corner and hide. I then closed my eyes and spread my senses out to find the little boy's flame signature. A few moments later, I found him in a room chained to a wall and the man inside with the boy spat on the little boy.

I open my eyes and I was very furious. I kept back my knives in a flash and run to the room.

After a while of running, I reached the door of the room and took out a gun. I put it to the back of the man's head and prepare to shoot him. The man tried to react but I shot him. He then fell forward to the floor.

I open the door to the prison and the man fell forward the floor, his blood flowing onto the floor. I look at the little boy that was chained to the wall and saw that his eyes were filled with hatred and disgust. But, after the little boy blinks his eyes, his eyes were in an emotionless state.

I was surprised by it.


	3. Chapter 03 - Saving

**Please review and I will share with you my packets of marshmallows~**

**Sky Special Series 01 – How Molte and Byakuran Met**

Summary: This story is connected to the Sky Series 01: The Different Sky.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – English **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 03 – Saving **

I was surprised by it.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

The little boy kept staring at the disguised Molte. A few moments later, the disguised Molte signed and points the gun at the little boy.

The little boy did not move but inside he was totally different. _'Am I going to die today?'_

Molte shoots five times to the little boy as the little boy prepares to meet his death. A few moments later, the little boy was shocked that he was not dead yet.

"Boy… are you alright?" asked Molte as he reach out to touch the little Molte touched the little boy, he flinched a little under the touch but otherwise did not move. "Ah… I already guessed you will be like this. Do not worry. I will not do anything to hurt you."

The little boy was confused. _'What…?'_

The disguised Molte end down to the little boy's level and carried him bridal-style. The little boy discovered that the chains chaining him to the wall were now in half. The little boy wanted to ask Molte about it, but immediately shut his mouth.

Molte raised an eyebrow and look at the little boy. "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

The little boy only shakes his head.

Molte signed. "Fine, whatever you want. We are getting out of here."

The little boy immediately hakes his hands and legs lightly to ask about the chains.

"Oh… that. I will take the chains off when we reach a safer place. I cannot stay here too long, there should be more people coming to capture me because I had forced my way in."

The little boy wanted to ask a question again, but he did not.

Molte smirked. "I will explain later." Suddenly, more footsteps were coming towards the two. "We are leaving now."

Molte wrapped the little boy with a black cloth and together they disappear with Molte using the mists produced by Molte.

**~ KHR ~**

On a nearby rooftop, mists appear and two people appear from it.

The disguised Molte puts the little boy down and takes away the black cloth from him. Then, he looks over to the Sporco Famiglia HQ and saw that many people were still searching for him. He signed and cast an illusion barrier around them.

The disguised Molte then looks at the little boy. "Boy… do you have any injuries?"

The little boy stares at him for a little while more and closes his eyes. "I-I am fine. Please do not call me 'boy', I dislike that name. My real name is…Byakuran."

The disguised Molte smiled a little but Byakuran did not see it as he was closing his eyes. "Oh… and why are you closing your eyes Byakuran?" while looking at him with interest.

"I cannot talk to anyone nicely with my eyes open. If I did, it will show hatred and disgust. I cannot afford that, I will get beaten and starve for doing it."

"Hmm~"

"But why… why did you save me from that 'prison'? You will get into trouble if they found out that you are with me."

The disguised Molte smiled again. But because Byakuran was closing his eyes he did not faint on it. "Someone told me to safe you from the Sporco Famiglia."

"But… how did you… unless…?"

"Yes, my name is Molte, and I am a freelance hitman."

Byakuran gasps and opens his eyes that shows his eyes as pure as crystal. "Is that true? Somebody told you to save me?"

The disguised Molte pats Byakuran's head and laughed a little. "Yes, and you have eyes that are as beautiful as a crystal." Byakuran was confused. "Byakuran, you have three kinds of eyes right now. First, you once have a pure heart when you were a child that is why you have a pair of eyes that are as beautiful as a crystal right now that shows your joy at being rescued by someone."

Byakuran nods his head. "Okay… what about the second and the third?"

"The second and third kind of eyes are because of your stay in the Sporco Famiglia. The second kind is the hatred and disgust that your eyes show because you dislike being 'a toy' to the boss. The third kind is the submissive and emotionless kind because the boss forced you to submit to you, right?"

Byakuran nods. _'He is the first person to see through my heart… completely.'_

"Well, we have to leave now."

Byakuran closes his eyes again. "Where are we going to?"

"My home, you need a shower."

Byakuran blushed and the disguised Molte lifted up Byakuran bridal-style while the illusion barrier around them disappears. Then, he started jumping through the roofs to go back to his apartment while Byakuran was listening to the wind.


	4. Chapter 04 - Shower

**Please review~**

**Sky Special Series 01 – How Molte and Byakuran Met**

Summary: This story is connected to the Sky Series 01: The Different Sky.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – English **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 04 – Shower**

After travelling for some time, the disguised Molte carrying Byakuran reaches his apartment and enters it.

The disguised Molte went into the bedroom and puts Byakuran down onto the bed. Then, he took off his glasses, fedora and ear-phone while he was still in his disguised adult form. Next, he loosened his tie and took it off. He also pulled up the collars of his long shirt.

Meanwhile, Byakuran had opened his eyes and was watching his every move. _'What is he planning to do now? But… if he knows the m-method to make me submit to him… I should just do it… right…?'_

The disguised Molte then walks to Byakuran and Byakuran immediately closes his eyes. The disguised Molte chuckles a little and carries him bridal-style again to the bathroom.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ The disguised Molte Point Of View ~**

I went into the bathroom and locked the door. Then, I put Byakuran down onto the floor to sit and wait for me while I went to prepare the bath.

A few minutes later, I went back to where Byakuran is. I bend down to Byakuran's level to take off his clothes, but Byakuran struggled a little. I signed and stand back up.

I eyed him and snapped my finger. "Boy!"

Byakuran opens his eyes into an emotionless state and look at me while bowing. "Yes Master?" _'I knew it… he knew about the method to make me become a submissive whore or servant… He was so kind to me too just now… I thought we can be friends… My hopes are over…'_ while trying to hold back his tears.

I look at him. _'So… it does work. But he is trying very hard to hold back his tears… was it because I was the only one kind to him in his life for the past five years he was at the Sporco Famiglia…? I think so too…'_ I signed and snap my finger. "Strip now! After that, do not move a muscle… boy."

Byakuran hesitated a little. "Yes Master." He quickly took off his clothes and stood still. He was trying very hard not to break down and cry.

I bend down to his level and touch his stomach. He flinched a little and I look him in the eye. He was afraid, even though his eyes show almost no emotion. I then took out a pin and begin to unlock the five chains around his body.

After the five chains were unlocked, I took them up to inspect them. _'These chains metal are rare. I will keep them to make more useful weapons.'_ I then look at Byakuran. "Stay and do not move boy."

Byakuran bowed. "Yes Master."

** ~ KHR ~**

I unlocked the bathroom door and went out of the bathroom while closing the door behind me. I then went into the computer room and put the five chains onto the table.

'_I wonder… how Bya-chan did that. I will ask him later…'_

**~ KHR ~**

I walked back into the bathroom and saw that Byakuran was still bowing and did not move at all from the spot. I locked the door and snap my fingers.

Byakuran immediately look up at him. "Yes Master?"

I signed. _'How did that b*****d boss of the Sporco Famiglia manage to make him this submissive? Bya-chan's childhood in another parallel universe is not this bad.'_ "Release the illusion around you, boy." Byakuran did not release the illusion around him at all. I signed again and snapped my fingers. "Now, boy."

"Y-Yes Master."

Byakuran reluctantly stop the flow of illusion around his body. He became much taller than his previous height and his white hair reached his back. His hair bangs also covered his eyes. His whole body is filled with wounds and bruises and is filled with dried and wet unknown fluids along with his hair. His body was as thin as a stick.

He stumbled and fell to the floor, but I went to him in a flash and stopped him. When I caught him, he prepared for the punishment he will receive because of his carelessness (he was still in his submissive mode).

I sit down on the floor and put him onto my lap. He looks at me, waiting for my order. I ignored the look on his eyes and touched his hair bangs. I pushed his hair bangs away and he flinched.

I pulled him into a hug and he was shocked. "Byakuran."

Byakuran flinched. "Y-Yes… M-Master…?"

"How did you survive like this? How did you keep up the illusion around you… when you are so hurt?"

"M-Master…?"

"It is alright, you can answer me later."

"Y-Yes… M-Master."

I lifted up Byakuran bridal-style and started walking to the bathtub. "It is time for a shower~"

Byakuran was terrified. "M-Mas… ter…?"

I look at him. "Hmm~"

"I… I…"

"Do not worry about anything," and I put him into the bathtub, sitting up. "Stay here and wait for me."

Byakuran immediately went into a bowing position. "Yes Master."

I went to the laundry basket and took off my remaining clothes. I then threw Byakuran's torn clothes away and return to the bathtub where Byakuran is waiting for me.

When Byakuran saw me coming towards him naked, he started to tremble.

I went into the bathtub and took the water hose. I turned it open and pulled Byakuran to me. Then, I started washing Byakuran's hair and body carefully as there were many wounds and bruises on him.

Next, I let the dirty water flow away and fill it with clean water. I then put in some soothing soap and let him stay in there to rest for a while.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

The disguised Molte went into the shower room and released the illusion around him. Molte then started showering.

'_I am going to have to enter his mindscape when he goes to sleep to check his memories. I need to see what kind of life he had in that Famiglia… I should give him some new clothes too. After that, I will give him his parallel-self's memories from the past to the future and my memories when he wakes up. I cannot stand it if he continues to be as submissive as a whore…'_

After Molte finished showering, he wiped himself dry and wrapped his towel around his waist.

He walked out of the shower room to see Byakuran in the bathtub, asleep. Molte chuckled and lifted Byakuran out of the bathtub bridal-style. He let the dirty water flow away while drying Byakuran's body and wrapped the towel around his waist too.


	5. Chapter 05 - Mindscape

**Please review!**

**Sky Special Series 01 – How Molte and Byakuran Met**

Summary: This story is connected to the Sky Series 01: The Different Sky.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – English **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 05 – Mindscape**

Molte carried Byakuran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Molte puts Byakuran down onto the bed and went to find some clothes for him and Byakuran.

Molte went to the cupboard and takes out a pair of clothes to wear it. He then takes out another pair of clothes and measure it to see if it fits Byakuran's body. It did not fit at all.

Molte signed and ruffled his own hair. _'Well… at least I learn how to sew clothes… Even though I do not really like doing it…'_

Molte took out a measuring tape and begin to measure Byakuran's body to sew more proper clothes for Byakuran by using his own clothes as base. After he was down sewing, he dressed Byakuran in the newly-sewed clothes.

'_Should I enter his mindscape now… Hmm… I am bored and worried, so… I will go and see~'_

Molte summoned his Mist flames and enters Byakuran's mindscape.

**~ KHR ~ **

**~ Inside Byakuran's mindscape ~**

Molte enters and saw a little boy in a corner, curled up like a ball. Molte went to him and touch him. The little boy lifted up to see that it was a boy who touched him and snarled.

"Who are you? How did you get here? Why are you in mind?"

"My name is Molte and I told you that before. Second, I am an illusionist, and I know methods to enter other people's mindscapes. Third, I came here to see how much you were abused by that b*****d of a Sporco Famiglia."

"W-Why…?"

"Hmm~"

Byakuran blurted out. "W-Why do you care…?"

Molte immediately hugs him and pats his head. "No child should suffer like you have."

Byakuran looks at Molte in the eyes. "But you are a child too."

Molte smiled a little. "True, but I have already gotten over the fact that my step-father was killed by another mafia Famiglia."

"S-Step… father…?"

"Yes, my step-father was a freelance hitman, just like me. He was killed right in front of me when he returned to tell me to run away as he failed the mission to kill the whole Gilget Famiglia."

"W-What happened to the Gilget Famiglia after that?"

"I killed the whole Gilget Famiglia in honour and revenge of my step-father."

"Oh… what about you real father?" just as Byakuran finished saying that question, Molte's eyes were immediately covered by his hair bangs making Byakuran startled. "Eh…? Did I ask something I should not have?"

"No, it is alright. I will show it to you later."

"Huh?"

Molte smiled lightly. "Now… will you listen to me since you know that I can be trusted?"

Byakuran nods and smile. "Yes, Bya-chan will listen to your request because Mol-chan is very kind to Bya-chan."

Molte sweat-dropped. _'Why is he talking like a kid now?'_ and shakes his head. _'I guess that is Bya-chan for you.'_ "I need you to let me see your memories."

Byakuran looks at Molte with teary-eyes. "W-Why…? Bya-chan does not like some of Bya-chan's memories. B-Bya-chan is really scared… whenever Bya-chan has to call someone… M-Master…" and he started sobbing.

Molte pats his head. "There… there… no need to worry. You will not have to see those memories again, just let me see your memories so that I can know how abused you were in that place. Please~ you can just lead me to a door that contains your memories."

Byakuran nods and lifts his hand to point to another corner. To the place where he pointed, a door appears. "Inside there is Bya-chan's memories. Please do not be gone so long. Bya-chan will miss you."

Molte stood up while patting Byakuran's head. "Sure… I will back soon," and walks to the door.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

I open the door and walks into the room. As the door closed, Byakuran's memories started to play.

As the memories play, I felt tears flowing down on my face and anger throughout my body.

After I finished seeing the memories, I was trying really hard to control my anger so that I will not hurt Byakuran's mind.

After I calmed myself down, I walk out of the room.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

When Molte walks out of the room, Byakuran was sitting in the room reading a book. Then, Molte touched Byakuran's shoulder and he looks up. He saw Molte and closes the book. Next, the book disappears.

"What happened in the room Mol-chan? You seem very angry in there, it scared Bya-chan a bit."

Molte sat down beside Byakuran. "Sorry Bya-chan, is just that I want to kill the whole Sporco Famiglia without mercy right now," while his anger covered Byakuran's mind to make it like it is very hot.

Byakuran immediately hold his own head. "Stop! Stop! Bya-chan's head hurts! Stop!"

Molte stops being angry and Byakuran's head does not hurt anymore. Molte pats Byakuran's head while apologizing to Byakuran while Byakuran leans towards Molte.

After a while, Molte chuckles. "Thanks for letting me see your memories Bya-chan."

"It is no problem because Bya-chan likes Mol-chan really much."

Molte smiles a little. "I will see you in the real world Bya-chan. Rest more and I will be waiting~" Molte waves his hand and disappears to the real world.


	6. Chapter 06 - Awake

**Boo... boo... Review for Byakuran-sama and Author-sama!~**

**Sky Special Series 01 – How Molte and Byakuran Met**

Summary: This story is connected to the Sky Series 01: The Different Sky.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – English **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 06 – Awake**

Molte wakes up in the real world and groaned. _'Sometimes, I really do not like doing that,'_ and sat up. _'Those memories… Byakuran's childhood in this universe is definitely much worse than his parallel-self's childhood. To have been able to keep up the illusion he had around him for five years just by his resolve to escape is really amazing. I guess that is why the Mare Sky ring chooses him…'_

Molte ruffles Byakuran's hair a little and smiled. He then went to get a laptop and wears his glasses. He sat beside the bed Byakuran is in and decided to wait for Byakuran to wake up while doing his own work.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ A few moments later ~**

**~ Byakuran's Point Of View ~**

I woke up and fell pain all over my body. I tried to sit up but I fell back down onto the bed.

Suddenly, there was a voice. "O~ so… you are awake."

I look at the source of the voice and found that it was a boy. He has a laptop on his lap.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

"How are you feeling?" asked Molte while pushing his glasses up.

Byakuran ignored it. "W-Who are… you?"

"Hmm~ my name is Molte. How are you feeling?"

"My whole body hurts."

"I guess it does. I will help you heal them." Molte then puts the laptop onto the table beside the bed and holds up his hands. **"Sun flames, activate!"** and both his hands were filled with Sun flames.

Byakuran was frightened by it and tried to move away while he painfully pointed to the flames. "W-What… is that…?"

"This is called the Dying Will Flame. It has existed since the time of Vongola Primo and the rest will be explaining to you later. Now… I need to heal you." Molte then puts his hand over Byakuran's body. **"Sun Healing!"**

Slowly, Byakuran felt his wounds closed and the pain lessened. After a few moments, the wounds and pain were gone. Molte then deactivated his sun flames.

Byakuran felt his body very light and he smiled happily. "Thank you Molte! I feel so clean and reenergized right now!" and he hugged Molte.

Molte puts Byakuran and chuckles. "You are welcome Byakuran."

"But…" while looking up to Molte. "Where is the guy who saved me from the Sporco Famiglia?"

"I am that guy."

Byakuran blinks his eyes and tilted his head. "Huh?"

Molte puts his hand over himself and slowly, mists surround him. A few moments later, the mists cleared and the man that saved Byakuran from the Sporco Famiglia appears.

"Hello, Byakuran."

Byakuran blinks his eyes again. "Eh…?"

The man clapped his hands and the mists cover the man again. A few moments later, the mists cleared and Molte was back.

"The man who saved you from the Sporco Famiglia and I are the same person."

Byakuran hugs Molte. "Thank you Molte." Molte just pats his head. "So… what happened to my old clothes?"

"If you mean those torn clothes, I have already thrown them away. I then used my clothes as a base to sew you some suitable clothes."

"Oh… thanks."

"Anyway~ would you like to have something to eat first or should I just explain everything to you now?"

"I…" Byakuran's stomach growled and he blushed. "… would like some food."

"Okay," and Molte holds out his hand.

Byakuran took his hand and together they went to the kitchen.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Living room ~**

Molte leads Byakuran to the table and went to the kitchen to get some food. Byakuran sits down on a chair and pouted while waiting for the food to come.

Five minutes later, Molte came back with food and gave it to Byakuran who have it all in his mouth in a flash.

Molte raised an eyebrow. "Wao~ you are really hungry. Ne~ Bya-chan, how old are you this year?" _'He clearly needs more food because of the lack of food from the prison he was in.'_

"Bya-chan…? Why are you calling me that?"

"Because you are so cute~"

Byakuran blushed. "I am thirteen years old this year."

"Really?" asked Molte and Byakuran nods. "Well, I am eight this year."

"W-What?! How is that possible? You have…"

"I have killed people?" asked Molte and Byakuran nods. "So?" Byakuran was now seriously confused. "I told you before… I am a freelance hitman… since I was seven years old."

"W-What about… your parents…?"

"I will explain it to you later. For now, it is about time to have lunch. I will cook more for you, you can watch the television."

"Okay," and went to watch the television.

Molte looks to Byakuran one more time and went to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Thirty minutes later ~**

Molte has finished cooking lunch which includes eight big dishes of food and puts all the food onto the dining table. Byakuran was already there, his eyes were having stars and he was drooling.

Molte looks at Byakuran annoyingly. "Stop drooling, Byakuran. You are making the food dirty."

"Can I really… have all this?"

"Yes, but let me take some first." Byakuran glared at Molte for that. "What~ you will be having your lunch like a hungry dog. I will rather not be between you and your food right now."

Byakuran pouted. "Fine."

Molte took some food quickly and went into the kitchen. When he was in the kitchen, he signed in relieve because he did not need to see Byakuran eating like a hungry dog at all. "You can start now," said Molte from the kitchen.

Molte then started having lunch while Byakuran was doing the same and he was actually having lunch in super-speed.

When Molte finished his lunch, he puts his dishes into the sink and went out to the dining table. What Molte saw totally shocked him, Byakuran had really finished all eight by dishes of food.

"Ah… done for lunch~ time for dessert~"

Molte sweat-dropped. _'I guess he really is going to hit puberty soon.'_ He signed and went over to Byakuran. "Bya-chan~ dessert time~"

Byakuran looks at Molte. "Hmm~"

Molte took out a packet of marshmallows from within his clothes and gave it to Byakuran. "Here~"

Byakuran's eyes widened. "How did you do that?"

"That will be a secret."

Byakuran pouted and took the packet of marshmallows. "I will be watching television."

Molte nods. "I will be washing the dishes."

Byakuran nods and went to watch the television while Molte gathered the eight bog dishes and went to wash it in the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 07 - Memories

**Review please~**

**Sky Special Series 01 – How Molte and Byakuran Met**

Summary: This story is connected to the Sky Series 01: The Different Sky.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – English **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 07 – Memories**

After Molte finished what he was doing, Byakuran and him were gathered in the bedroom. Byakuran was sitting on the bed while Molte was sitting on a chair beside the bed.

Molte took off his glasses. "Now then… I am going to explain everything to you."

Byakuran raised an eyebrow. "The reason why you saved me from 'that' Famiglia?"

"Yes," and Molte closes his eyes. **"(1) Moon flames, activate!"** and Molte's hands were filled with Moon flames. "Byakuran, please lie down onto the bed and grab something. This will hurt," while opening his eyes.

Byakuran nods and lie down onto the bed.

Molte then holds his hands together. **"Memory Transfer, from another world to this world. Byakuran of the XXX parallel universe to Byakuran of the current universe!"**

The flames burn brighter and Molte pressed his hands onto Byakuran head. _'I hope you can take this.'_ **"Memory Transfer, start!"**

As memories started going into Byakuran's head, he was trying really hard not to scream in pain because it felt like his head was going to bust into a million pieces and he was gripping the bed sheets really hard.

A few moments later, the memory transfer was complete and Byakuran fainted from the pain while Molte deactivated his Moon flames.

Molte signed in relieve. _'It worked.'_

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Several minutes later ~**

Byakuran woke up and grabs his head. "W-What happened…?" his vision was very blurring.

"Byakuran, you are awake."

"W-Who…?" his vision was becoming clearer. "Tsunayoshi… kun?"

"Byakuran, do you remember all the memories of your parallel-self and your current-self?"

Byakuran grabs his head again and shakes it. "Yes, it is merging. But really… why did you save me from 'that' place? I was one of your worse enemy."

"O~ you do remember we did become friends in the parallel-world right?" Byakuran nods. "Your parallel-self was the one who went into my dreams to tell me to rescue you from 'that' place."

"Oya oya~ I did not know that you cared for me so much that you would do that, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"Would you rather I let you stay there and you will forever be that b*****d's submissive whore?" with a little hint of anger in his voice.

"Sorry Tsunayoshi-kun. I am really grateful for your help." He then smiles evilly. "I also want to destroy the Sporco Famiglia."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I still have to transfer another set of memories into you, my memories. I need you to know as much as I do and plan with me for the future."

"Will it hurt like just now?"

"It will hurt, but I will be transferring my memories. It will be as painful as a mosquito has bitten you."

"Oh…okay then."

"You will have to lie down onto the bed again."

"Can I have my marshmallows first?"

Molte signed. "Fine," and took out a packet of marshmallows from within his clothes.

Byakuran took it from Molte and ate all of it in seconds. Then, he lies down onto the bed.

Molte sweat-dropped. "I do not want to even know how you did that." Byakuran pouted and Molte closes his eyes. **"Moon flames, activate!"** and Molte's hands were once again filled with Moon flames.

Molte holds his hands together. **"Memory transfer from me to the person I choose. Sawada Tsunayoshi to Byakuran!"**

The flames burn brighter and Molte pressed his hands onto Byakuran's head. **"Memory Transfer, start!"**

Molte's memories started to flow into Byakuran's head and it was over in just a second.

Byakuran blinks his eyes and sat up. He looks out of the window and saw hat it was night time. He then turns back to looks at Molte who was deactivating his Moon flames and was also falling towards him.

Byakuran caught him and was worried. "Tsu-chan… are you hurt?"

Molte was panting. "T-Tsu… chan…? You definitely have the memories I gave you."

"Tsu-chan…"

"Do not worry Bya-chan, I am just tired."

Byakuran raised an eyebrow. "How are you tired?"

Molte mentally face-palmed. "Seriously…? Try making eight big dishes of food then washing the aid dishes. Next, doing the memory transfer twice, let us if you are still not tired."

Byakuran thought for a while. "… You are right."

Molte signed and sat back up. "So, what will you do now?"

"You are obviously not going to become the Vongola Decimo boss of this world, so~ I will join you in your plan."

"That is great~"

"But first, I am going to destroy the Sporco Famiglia for what they did to me. how dare them?" Byakuran was smiling, but it was a devil's smile. "Then, I will start to gather my guardians after I have the Mare Sky ring."

Molte shrugged. "Sure, whatever floats your boat? But you will need more rest first."

"Why do I have to~"

"Because… you just came out of that prison and now moving in your real body, you need to rest so you will be able to kill them properly."

Byakuran pouted. "Fine!" and went back into the bed.

"Be a good boy and I will give you some more gifts tomorrow."

Byakuran then happily went to sleep. Molte went into the computer and convinced Aria to give the Mare Sky ring to its true owner through the Cervello women. Then, he went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 08 - Preparing

**Please review~**

**Sky Special Series 01 – How Molte and Byakuran Met**

Summary: This story is connected to the Sky Series 01: The Different Sky.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – English **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 08 – Preparing **

The next day, Molte woke up early and went to prepare breakfast. After he finished, he went to the bedroom and work Byakuran up.

Byakuran woke up and check his clothes. Then, he decided. "I need more clothes."

Molte chuckles and took out another pair of clothes that he sewed just for Byakuran. "Here~"

Byakuran just took the clothes. "Thanks," and changed into his new set of clothes. He then looks at his old clothes. _'I want to keep them… but how?'_

Molte chuckled. "You can keep the clothes I gave you if you want."

Byakuran smiled. "Okay."

"Let us have breakfast first and see if you can summon your flames."

"But I will have to have the Mare Sky ring~"

Molte just pushed Byakuran out of the room and to the dining room. "Yeah, yeah, just go."

**~ KHR ~**

**~ After breakfast ~**

"So… what should we do now? I need the Mare Sky ring to be able to summon my Sky flames for the first time."

"I do not know."

Suddenly, two Cervello women appear in a flash of light. "Byakuran-sama."

Byakuran raised an eyebrow. "O~ you came."

One of the Cervello women steps forward and bows before Byakuran. She took out a box and opens it. "Byakuran-sama, we have come to deliver the Mare Sky ring to you. It has chosen you to be its true owner."

The second Cervello women steps forward too and bows before him. "Congratulation Byakuran-sama… As a bonus," she took out another box and opens it. Inside the box were the six other Mare rings. "The rest of the Mare ring will be given to you too. Use them as you wish."

Byakuran took up the Mare Sky ring and wore it. He smiled while looking at it. "Were the rings not supposed to be with the Giglio Nero Famiglia's boss? Why did she give all the Mare rings to me?"

"She said she had a vision and saw that the true owner of the Mare rings has awakened his power. Then, she gave us all the seven Mare rings and told us to give these to the true owner."

Byakuran smiled. "Tell her I said thanks. I will be taking the rings now~" he lifted up his hands and a chain appears. He carefully puts the six Mare rings through the chain and wears it after he has done putting the rings into it. "This will keep it safe."

The two Cervello women stood back up. "Byakuran-sama, we will be leaving now." They bowed and left in a flash of light.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ After the two Cervello women left ~**

Byakuran looks at Molte. "So… you convinced Aria to give the Mare rings to its true owner, did you not?"

Molte smirked. "Whatever do you mean?"

Byakuran chuckled. "I am going to activate my Sky flames now~" He closes his eyes. _'My resolve now… is to protect myself, my friends and my Famiglia that I hold dear to me!'_ His hands were covered with light and burst into sky flames. "I did it!"

Molte clapped. "Congratulations. Now, you do remember that around this time only the Vongola Famiglia knows how to use the Dying Will Flames right?" Byakuran nods. "So… you will have to not let people see you using the flames too until it is the time that Box Weapons are created."

Byakuran deactivates his Sky flames. "Then what am I suppose to use to destroy the Sporco Famiglia when I cannot use my flames?"

Molte ruffles his own hair. "Well, you can choose between three guns I have for you, a shot gun, a machine gun and a normal gun." As Molte says each gun, he took out each of the guns.

Byakuran's eyes widened. "You can even hide guns?"

Molte shrugged. "I am famous for it too. Even when I go through any metal detectors, it cannot even detect my guns at all. Now… choose which gun you want," while showing the three guns to Byakuran.

"Hmm… I want two normal guns. I have used those before."

Molte nods and kept back the shot gun and machine gun while taking out another gun. "Can you move as fast as you could?" while giving the two normal guns to Molte.

Byakuran took the guns and examined them. "Yes, I am able to. But I will be tired quite fast." He flips the safety switch off and pointed it to Molte. He then shoots Molte but he dodged it.

Molte raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Byakuran flips back the safety switch on and shrugged. "Think of that as revenge for taking advantage of me when I was in 'that' state. Anyway, I need more ammo and two gun holsters."

"Sure~" Molte took out gun holsters and a lot of ammo.

Byakuran took them and sling the two gun holsters onto his waist and puts the guns into the holsters. Then, he puts the ammo into his pockets. "Who is your supplier?"

"I made all the weapons I have myself. The weapons I made cannot be detected by the metal detectors from the airport at all." Byakuran looks at Molte was amazement and Molte shrugged. "This is our secret. After this, I will have more gifts for you."

Byakuran nods and smiled evilly. "Lead me to the Sporco Famiglia so I can destroy them."

Molte nods back. "I will take care of the small fries. You can just kill the boss and the guards that guard him. But… I need to test something first."

Byakuran raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Molte snaps his fingers. "Boy." Byakuran did not react or do anything and Molte nods. "Okay, you are good to go."

Byakuran raised an eyebrow again. "What was that for?"

"Did you not know?"

"Know what?"

"That the b*****d turned you into a submissive whore with just a snap of finger."

"Oh…" and Byakuran titled his head. "Do not worry about that, it will not effect me anymore."

"I know that." Molte took out his glasses and fedora and wears them. "Let us go!"

Molte then takes Byakuran's hand and together they vanished in the mists.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Random building near Sporco Famiglia HQ ~**

**~ Rooftop ~**

Mists appear and two people were standing there.

"You have to teach me that."

"I will not, and I cannot teach you. It differs from everyone anyway. Since you have the Mist flames, it will come to you naturally… and since I entered your mindscape once…" _'We can talk through our minds now.'_

"Oh~ you are amazing Tsu-chan. Well… I suppose having the Primo generation came back from hell to teach you, you are bound to be very powerful."

"Thanks for the compliment Byakuran."

"Now… let us go and destroy the Sporco Famiglia!"


	9. Chapter 09 - Attacking

**Read and review~**

**Sky Special Series 01 – How Molte and Byakuran Met**

Summary: This story is connected to the Sky Series 01: The Different Sky.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – English **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 09 – Attacking**

Molte and Byakuran jumped down from the random building's rooftop and ran towards the Sporco Famiglia's HQ.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

I took out one katana on each hand. "Byakuran, get behind me! I will deal with them!"

Byakuran nods and went behind me. I ran even quicker and sliced them. I then took a hold of them and threw them through the door. After that, I rushed into the building.

The subordinates there started shooting at me. I dodged all of them while cutting through them. A few moments later, I was standing in a pool of blood and people.

Byakuran clapped. "Wao~ that was amazing. Now… onto the second plan."

I wiped the blood of my two katana while raising an eyebrow. "We had a plan?"

"I just preferred to call it that."

I shrugged. "Fine. You will kill the boss and his guards while I put some bombs around the building," and begin to walk away.

"You are going to put bombs around the building?"

I turn to look back at Byakuran. "Yes, I like it that way."

I then started walking and disappear with the mists.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

Byakuran blinks his eyes when Molte disappears.

Byakuran shrugged. _'I am sure he will be fine. He was able to kill off the whole Gilget Famiglia when he was seven.'_

He then started walking to the office of the boss while taking out the two guns and flipping the safety switch off.

Meanwhile, Molte was putting the bombs he brought all over the building.

**~ KHR ~**

Byakuran reached the office, kicked the door opened and shoots the ones guarding the boss. Bodies fell to the ground while he shoots the guards of the boss. He keeps reloading the guns with ammo while he continues walking towards the boss.

When Byakuran is just in front of the boss, all the guards around the boss were in the ground, dead and full of blood.

The boss was pointing a gun at Byakuran while shaking. "W-Who are… you?!"

Byakuran went behind him in a flash. "Your worse nightmare." He step one step back and shoots the boss in the head. The boss fell to the floor.

Byakuran then signed in relieve. "Done," and flips the safety switch back on to the two guns. He kept the guns while he sat down on the floor and closes his eyes.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte and Byakuran talking through their minds ~**

Byakuran connected his mind to Molte's mind. _'Tsu-chan…?'_

Molte noticed the connection and closes his eyes. _'Bya-chan…? Are you done on your side?'_

'_Yes, I have already killed 'that man' and I am really tired now.'_

'_Well… I have already finished putting the bombs around the building. I will be where you are soon.'_

'_Okay.'_

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Byakuran's Point Of View ~**

I cut off the connection between us two and slowly stood back up. I then went ot sit on 'that man's' seat while waiting for Molte to come.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

Byakuran cuts off the connection between the two of us and signed. I closed my eyes and spread out my senses while concentrating on finding Byakuran's flame signature.

A few moments later, I opened my eyes as I have found Byakuran's flame signature. I started to walk to where he is.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

**~ Office ~**

Molte pushed the door opened and saw that Byakuran was siting on the 'boss' seat and was also staring at him.

Molte twitched a little. "What?"

Byakuran shrugged. "Nothing," and closed his eyes.

Molte twitched again and said sweetly. "Ready to go back and have a rest?"

Byakuran nods. "Sure."

Molte hummed and went to Byakuran. Molte took out a device while pressing it and throwing it onto the floor. He then carried Byakuran bridal-style and disappeared with the mists that were surrounding them.

As soon as the mists disappeared from the room, bombs around the building started going off. Fires were burning all over the building until nothing or anyone is left within it.

**~ KHR ~**

Mists appear in the apartment of the bedroom with Molte carrying Byakuran bridal-style in the middle of it. By the time they came back, Byakuran was already asleep in Molte's hands.

Molte puts Byakuran down onto the bed and ruffles his hair. Byakuran snuggles into his hand and smiles. Molte chuckles at that.

'_He finally smiles. I suppose he is at peace right now,'_ thought Molte while he slowly pats Byakuran's head. _'I will let him sleep and wake him up around dinner time. We have much to discuss.'_

Molte took the two gun holsters and remaining ammo from Byakuran. Then, he pats Byakuran's head one last time and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10 - Gifts

**Please read and review~**

**Sky Special Series 01 – How Molte and Byakuran Met**

Summary: This story is connected to the Sky Series 01: The Different Sky.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – English **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 10 – Gifts**

Molte had lunch and went into the computer room to do his work.

Four hours later, Molte looks out the window. The sky was beginning to turn dark. Molte stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

After he finished preparing dinner, he went to the bedroom to wake Byakuran up.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ In the bedroom ~**

Molte walks to the bed and shakes Byakuran to wake him up.

Byakuran blinks his eyes and rubs them. "Good morning," while sitting up.

Molte chuckled. "It is good evening, Bya-chan."

Byakuran titled his head and looks at Molte. "Tsu-chan…" and he became serious. "What happened to the Sporco b*****ds?"

"They have been totally destroyed, nothing was left of them."

Byakuran hummed. "Great."

"Come on, it is dinner time."

Molte proceeded to drag Byakuran out of the bedroom and to the living room.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ After dinner ~**

Byakuran was sitting on the sofa eating a packet of marshmallows.

**(Me: I do not even know how he gets it. *sweat-drops***

**Molte: Me too. *signs and went back into the story*)**

"So, what did you want to give me?"

Molte takes out a phone from within his clothes and gave it to Byakuran. "This phone is for you, I have already put my contact number in it. You cannot use your memories' number, because it will be different."

Byakuran takes the phone from Molte. "I suppose so." He flips open the phone and begin to explore the functions of the phone.

"Now… for the sec-"

"Done!" Byakuran then closes his phone while putting it into his pocket.

"Eh? Done what?"

"I have finished exploring the functions of the phone you just gave me."

Molte sweat-dropped. "O-Okay…" and takes out a card. "This is also for you, a debit card that takes money straight from your bank account."

"Bank account…? I do not have a back account," while taking the card from Molte and examining it.

Molte shrugged. "I hacked into the Sporco Famiglia members accounts and transferred all their money into a new bank account I created for you. You are now able to start your own mafia Famiglia with the money you have Bya-chan."

"Wao, you are amazing Tsu-chan. As a gift, I will let you be my Lightning guardian."

"You want me to be your Lighting guardian? Why? You will have Ghost eventually."

"Ghost will only be a temporary member as you recall from our fight in the alternate future. So… you will be the permanent one~ but of course, I will still force one of me from another parallel world to come to this world."

Molte signed. "Fine… I will be your Lighting guardian. Just do not tell anyone else about this."

"Okay~"

Molte signed again. "Do I have to pledge my loyalty to you?"

"Yes, but you will be my back-up guardian, only when I am about to be killed that you will reveal that you are the true Lightning guardian of the Gesso Famiglia and one of the Real Six Funeral Wreaths."

Molte just shrugged. "Fine, this will be an interesting turn of events anyway."

Molte bowed before Byakuran while Byakuran took off the Mare Lightning ring from the chain of rings. He then takes Molte's right hand and slides the ring onto one of his fingers.

Next, Molte holds Byakuran's right hand with his own right hand. "I, Sawada Tsunayoshi pledge my loyalty only to Byakuran as his Lightning guardian and will only reveal my true identity when Byakuran is about to be killed." Molte kisses the Mare Sky ring on Byakuran's finger and it glowed.

Byakuran smiled. "I, Byakuran, boss of the Gesso Famiglia accept Sawada Tsunayoshi's pledge of loyalty to become my Lightning guardian." The Mare Lightning ring glowed and the pledge of loyalty was completed.

Molte pulls his hand away from Byakuran's hand. "Do I have to call you 'Byakuran-sama' too?"

"No, Tsu-chan is special. Only Tsu-chan can call me Bya-chan. But in future, Yu-chan can also call me Bya-chan… maybe…"

Molte sweat-dropped. "Right…" and holds up his right hand. "I will just cover my ring with an illusion so that nobody else will know about this." Molte uses his left hand to cast an illusion around the ring in his right hand. "But will those ring tracking devices in the future be able to track down the Mare rings?"

"Yes, those ring tracking devices I developed in the future will be able to track it. You will have to add something to the ring to make it untraceable using the skills of 'Silence'."

"Yes, I will do it. Now… go to sleep. I am going to help you find a home and begin your search for your guardians…"

Byakuran hummed. "And tricking Tsu-chan into making me a set of fake Mare rings…"

Molte nods. "And tricking me into making you a set of fake Mare rings…" and he blinked his eyes. "Eh...?"

"Thanks! I will see you tomorrow Tsu-chan~" while walking towards the bedroom.

Molte pouted and went to him. "You tricked me Bya-chan!"

"You fell for it~" Byakuran then walked into the bedroom and closed the room.

"Bya-chan is such a meanie. I wonder how Shoichi-kun handles him."

He switched off the lights in the living room and went into the computer room.

**~ KHR ~**

Byakuran went to sleep immediately in the bedroom while Molte was making a set of fake Mare rings in the computer room.

A few hours later, Molte finished making the rings and puts them into a box for Byakuran. He also adds some things to the Mare Lightning ring so that it will not be tracked by the flames / ring tracking device created in the future.

He then secretly went into the bedroom and took out a bag. He then puts the clothes he sewed for Byakuran into the bag.

After he finished putting everything into the bag, Molte went out of the bedroom and went back into the computer room. Molte changes into his sleeping clothes and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

**This is the last chapter for my Sky Special Series 01! I hope all of you enjoyed it and continue to review my stories! ^^**

**Sky Special Series 01 – How Molte and Byakuran Met**

Summary: This story is connected to the Sky Series 01: The Different Sky.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – English **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 11 – Epilogue**

The next day…

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Byakuran's Point Of View ~**

I woke up and saw a bag on the floor with my name on it. I smiled while opening it and saw many clothes for me. I changed into a new set of clothes and took the bag with me to the living room. I then knock on the computer room door where Molte is.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

I heard knocking sounds and woke up while rubbing my eyes. "What~ I am really tired because of what I was doing last night."

"Sorry about that Tsu-chan. But can you please come out. I am not really good at cooking."

**(Author's note: Byakuran is still outside of the computer room.)**

I blink my eyes and stretches. "Sure, I am coming out soon. Wait for me in the living room."

"Okay~" and Byakuran went to the living room.

I changed into my normal clothes and went of the room.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point of View ~**

After having breakfast, Molte gave Byakuran the box of fake Mare rings and another empty box for Byakuran to put the real Mare rings. Byakuran keeps the two boxes into the bag.

"How am I to destroy the fake Mare rings when I want them to disappear in the future?"

"Oh… just insert some of your flames into the fake Mare rings first before giving them out. When you want it to be destroyed, just snap your fingers."

"Thanks."

After everything was packed, Byakuran then took up his bag.

**~ KHR ~**

Molte transported both him and Byakuran to an area where Byakuran will have the Millefiore Famiglia's HQ in the future by using mists.

The area is still empty as nobody still has enough money to buy the land yet.

Byakuran blinks his eyes. "You knew where it is?"

"Yes. Now let us go find the landlord and buy the land. I will help you with the transaction. The landlord was once an assassin in the mafia world."

"You know that too?"

Molte shrugged. "I am good at what I do. But we will have to cast an illusion around ourselves. He does not really welcome kids or teenagers there."

Byakuran nods and cast an illusion around him to make him look like how he will be in the future. Molte also cast an illusion around himself to make him like the future version of himself.

They nod to each other and begin to walk to the landlord's office.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Landlord's office ~**

**~ Landlord's Point Of View ~**

I was busy doing my work in the office while thinking about my past.

_After retiring from the mafia world a few months ago, I heard rumours about an assassin named 'Molte' that is stronger than the strongest hitman in the world, Reborn. I wonder who he is really. Nobody has ever known his true identity…_

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. I stop doing my work and look up to the door. "Come in."

The door opens and two men came in. I took off my glasses as the two men neared my table and sat down on the clients' seats.

"Welcome to my office. My name is Cambel. How can I help you today?"

"Hello~ my name is Byakuran, and the one beside me is Tsu," said Byakuran.

**(Author's note: When Molte is disguised… he will be using his disguised name.)**

Then, Tsu pushed Byakuran away. "Byakuran is interested in one of your lands, and he plans to buy it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Which land?"

Tsu smirked. "The land that is nearest to this office."

I was shocked. "B-But… that land is worth a lot of money!" I went nearer to them and whispered. "Are you perhaps… working in the underground world?"

Byakuran smiled cheerfully. "Of course! Who else did you expect to buy that land unless they are from the underground world right…?"

Tsu lowered his hair bangs and smirked. "Former assassin… Cambere?"

I stood up and took out my gun from my jacket as fast as I could, but before I could point it at someone, a gun was already pointed at my head.

"Do not be so hasty, Cambel-san. We are not here to fight. We are here to buy the land."

I narrowed my eyes. "How can I be sure?" and pointed my gun at Byakuran.

Tsu raised an eyebrow. "You should not be doing that."

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point of View ~**

Cambel narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Because I can do this…" Tsu hits Cambel's hand with his gun's hilt. Cambel released the gun in pain and the gun flew away. Tsu then restraint Cambel's movement while pointing the gun at him. "…in just a few seconds."

Cambel was now sweeting bullets and trembling. "W-What do you… want?"

"I told you… to buy that land. Bya-chan~ could you please pick up the gun and put it back to where it belongs~"

Byakuran stood up and hummed. "Sure~"

Byakuran went to pick up the gun while Cambel watched his movements like a hawk. Byakuran then puts the gun back into the Cambel's jacket. Next, Byakuran seats back onto his seat while Tsu releases Cambel and sat down too.

Cambel slowly sat down and trembled while he signed. "How did you bring a gun in here? I have put up metal detectors (that cannot be seen by human eyes) at the front of the office."

Tsu chuckled. "That is easy. My guns are specially made and… the gun is not even loaded," while showing him the proof.

Byakuran clapped. "That was amazing Tsu-chan. You really live up to your other name."

"O-Other… name?" asked Cambel nervously.

Tsu used his hand to cover his forehead. "Bya-chan, do you not want to buy that land?"

"Yes, yes, let us see how much is the prize?"

Cambel sweat-dropped while looking for the file for the land. "You two are acting like children."

Tsu and Byakuran blink their eyes and titled their heads. "So?"

Cambel signed and give them the file. "Here," and they took it. "That file contends every information you need to know about the land."

Byakuran flipped through the file and was satisfied. "I will take it."

"You sure…? Since there is already a building built there, the land of the prize is much higher."

"Yes."

Cambel signed again. "Fine, you will have to sign here…" and pointed at somewhere. "… here… here… and here…" He then keeps the papers into the file. "Would you like to pay back monthly or everything right now?"

"I will pay everything now," and Byakuran gave the debit card to Cambel.

"O-Okay…" Cambel wears back his glasses and started typing on his computer.

When Cambel was half way doing the transaction, someone interrupted him. "If you dare take more than the required amount of money from Byakuran's bank account, I will personally make you the most wanted man in the world. Got it?" said Molte with a little bot of killing intent.

"Y-Yes!" and Cambel quickly finished doing the transaction.

After Cambel has finished, he gave Byakuran the folder and the debit card back. "Thank you for doing business with me," with a forced smile.

Byakuran noticed it and smiled. "Likewise..."

Tsu noticed it too but did not do anything about it. "Bya-chan let us go."

"Bye~"

And the both of them left the office.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Cambel's Point Of View ~**

I signed in relive. _'That was too scary. I hope I will not see them again,'_ and continued to do my work.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point of View ~**

After Byakuran and Tsu left the office, they both released the illusion around themselves to show their true selves.

Suddenly, Molte said something very funny. "Do not worry, you will not meet us again..." and chuckled.

Byakuran raised an eyebrow at that. "Hmm~"

Molte shrugged. "Nothing… Anyways~ good luck on fixing up the place Bya-chan. I will bring you gifts the next time I come and visit you. Ja ne~" and vanished with the mists.

"Tsu-chan~" Byakuran whined and pouted. "Tch! He escaped! I guess he has the right to, after taking care of me." He looks to the building and signed. "This will take a while to clean," and went into the building to start cleaning it.

**~ KHR ~ **

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

I chuckled while appearing in the apartment with mists. After I finished chuckling to myself, I immediately cleaned everywhere up leaving no evidence that Byakuran once lived here. Then, I took a shower and changed into my normal clothes.

Next, I went to the middle of the living room and murmured. **"Star flames, activate!"** my hands were filled with Star flames and I put my hands together. **"Ghost Prevention Barrier, Release!"**

The ten words around the apartment burn brightly with Star flames and disappeared into thin air. I then deactivated my Star flames and went to bed.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

After Molte released the ghost barrier around his apartment, the seven ghosts of Vongola Primo generation (yes… including Daemon and Alaude) noticed it and rushed to where Molte is.

Once they entered the room, they saw Molte sleeping and tired to wake him up. Well… almost all of them. Daemon and Alaude did not as they did not to face Molte's wrath. They just leaned on the wall.

A few minutes of disturbing Molte, he was already twitching with anger. But he did not do anything about the five ghosts trying to wake him up and continued to sleep.

"Ha ha ha… he is not waking up." (Asari)

"Thank you for stating the obvious… sword-freak!" (G.)

"What should we do?" (Giotto)

"Ore-sama says we go back to sleep," said Lampo and yawned.

"EXTREME WAKE UP CALL!" (Knuckle)

Everyone else covered their ears when Knuckle did that and Molte threw his pillow at the source of the voice to shut him up too. When Knuckle flew away because of the pillow, the remaining ghosts look at Molte but he was still asleep with another pillow and they sweet-dropped.

"You are all too loud, herbivores. Quiet down or I will arrest you to death!" Alaude glared angrily at them with killing intent.

"Nufufufu~ I agree with him," said Daemon while pointing Alaude.

The other five guardians jaw-dropped at the scene and Giotto was the first one to recover. "So… what should we do now?"

"Let us go into his dream and scare him to wake him up." (G.)

"Ha ha ha… G., do you really want to be gone for good?" (Asari)

"Nufufufu~ yes, go ahead and end your pitiful life, pinky." (Daemon)

"Ore-sama says goodbye to you, baka-pinky." (Lampo)

"Extreme goodbye! Pinky!" (Knuckle)

"MY HAIR IS NOT PINK, D**N IT! IT IS RED!" (G.)

Suddenly, another pillow was thrown at G., and G. flew away just like Knuckle and the Primo generation turn to see who throw it. They saw a very angry Molte and all of them went behind of Giotto to hide from the wrath of Molte, well… except for Daemon and Alaude who was still leaning against the wall. The air around the room was very thick.

"Shut it, all of you! Do you have any idea how tired I am?" The five ghosts shake their head in fear. "Then all of you get out of my room before I send all five of you who obviously disturbed my sleep to the 'special world'… this time version two," with a lot of killing intent around him.

The five ghosts shrieked and quickly disappeared to their world.

Daemon walked forward and bows a little. "Nufufufu~ sorry about the noise," and disappears.

Once Daemon disappears, Alaude went forward to Molte and his eyes softened. "Thanks for letting me spend some time alone wit Giotto in 'that' world, although it did show my fear and the brat was there. But he was still running away from his fear. Goodnight." Alaude bows while smirking and disappears.

The air around the room then became lighter.

Molte smiled and whispered. "You are welcome Alaude. I will remember to send you two to 'that' place alone sometimes," and he went back to sleep.

**~ End Flashback ~**


End file.
